


Because Of You

by Blue_Night



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Declaration for the BVB, Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Marco is staying until 2019, Mistakes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco told his teammates that he will stay in Dortmund. Everyone is happy except for Nuri, as it seems...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because Of You

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the mood to write some fluff today and I love writing about Marco and Nuri as a couple. I'm so happy that Marco stays in Dortmund and I wanted to share my joy with you. If you liked this little story, please, let me know, because feedback is love! :-)

When the door of the locker-room closes behind Mats with a silent plopp, Marco is left alone with Nuri, both of them sitting still half-naked on the bench, uncomfortably and with an awkward silence spreading out between them.

Marco watches the black-haired midfielder fiddling with his white t-shirt, avoiding stubbornly the blonde's blue eyes gazing intensely and questioningly at him.

All of his teammates have thanked him, shaken his hand, excitedly, punched him in his side or patted his shoulder. Every other teammate has beamed at him and praised him for his decision to stay in Dortmund and make a new contract until 2019. Every other teammate seems to be happy that Marco is staying, no matter if they have to play in the second league or not.

Every teammate except for Nuri. Nuri has said nothing at all. He hasn't looked at him and he hasn't thanked him. He has gone to take a shower and he has ignored Marco the entire time. He has refused to look at Marco and his movements are slow and tired, almost sad. Marco doesn't know what he has done wrong and Nuri's behavior confuses him and hurts like hell.

“You were the only one who didn't say anything,” he finally snaps angrily when the heavy silence between them becomes unbearable. Nuri flinches, still fiddling with his t-shirt. “Uh, sorry. Congrats, I guess. The team is happy that you'll stay.”

Marco frowns. “And you, Nuri? Are _you_ happy that I'll stay, as well?” he demands, his voice raw and hoarse. Nuri bites his lip and stares down on the ground. “Of course. You are the one who can make the difference oftentimes. The BVB needs you, especially right now in our situation,” he says, but, it doesn't sound very convincingly, at all.

“Is that all you have to say to me, Nuri?” Marco asks, his voice trembling slightly with his disappointment.

Nuri shrugs his shoulders and hesitates, but, finally he looks up and Marco straight in the eyes. His face is an impassive mask and his voice is flat and emotionless as he says: “I know that the others think that you are some kind of martyr, sacrificing yourself for the club, but, we both know it better, right? You will get much more money, you will have almost the guarantee of being in the first eleven in every match and Mats surely will be excited that you will stay near him and that both of you can continue with whatever it is that you are doing when you're alone together.”

Marco stares at Nuri with his mouth hanging open, too stunned to answer to that accusation. When he does nothing than just sitting there and gaping at him, Nuri's shoulders slump and he pulls his t-shirt over his head.

Marco blinks, eventually able to break the spell. “Wait, wait, wait!” he stammers. “You really believe that Mats is the reason why I decided to make a new contract?”

Nuri shrugs again, lifting his chin up in a defiant manner. “Mats and the money,” he snaps and all Marco can do is shaking his head about Nuri's ignorance.

“The money is nice,” he admits and he doesn't even try to deny that fact, because getting more money of course is a nice thing. Every other footballer would think the same. “But, you can't truly believe that there is something going on between Mats and me, Nuri. We are just friends. Why the hell do you think that Mats and I are more than friends?”

Nuri swallows audibly, reluctantly raising his head again. “Mats is not the reason why you want to stay in Dortmund?” he mumbles, uncertainly, eying Marco mistrustfully.

Marco snorts. “No, Nuri. Mats is not the reason why I want to stay in Dortmund, at all. _You_ are the reason. I want to stay in Dortmund because of you and only because of you,” he confesses, huskily, but firmly.

Then, he just sits there, waiting for the black-haired midfielder's reaction. Now, he has said it. He has said out loud that Nuri Sahin is the reason why he wants to stay in Dortmund. Nuri might not be the only reason he decided that he wanted to stay, but, he is the most important reason for Marco's decision.

Nuri, who was about to put his jeans on, stops in the middle of his movement, totally taken by surprise. Marco watches him blushing and looking at him, incredulously, but also with a glint of hope in his beautiful chocolate-brown eyes. “You want to stay because of me?” he whispers, obviously not sure if Marco is kidding him or not.

Marco swallows against the tight feeling in his throat and rubs his sweaty palms on his jeans, nervously. This is one of the most important moments of his entire life and he hadn't expected to have this special conversation in a musty locker-room after an exhausting training session. He had wanted to ask Nuri to come over to him and have this conversation in his own house, alone and undisturbed, but, Nuri's reaction to his news has forced him to declare his feelings for the other man right now and right here.

“Yes, I want to stay because of you and – I actually hoped somehow that you would be happy about me staying in Dortmund, as well. It seems that I was mistaken,” he murmurs and now, it's his turn to stare down on the ground.

“You were not mistaken. I am happy that will stay here in Dortmund - with me,” Nuri replies, his voice the same hoarse whisper as Marco's was. “I only thought... I was jealous,” he admits and Marco jumping to his feet, crossing the locker-room and sitting down next to Nuri is one single fluent move.

He looks him deep in the endless dark eyes and reaches out, finally daring to touch the young man he loves so much. He strokes Nuri's heated cheek, his fingertips ghosting tenderly over the rosy skin underneath the slight dark stubble. “There's no need for you to be jealous of anyone, Nuri,” he reassures the other one. “I never wanted anyone else than you. You are the reason for everything, Nuri. Only you and no one else.”

Nuri returns his gaze, his eyes shining happily with his own long suppressed feelings for the blonde. When Marco sees the love and longing in Nuri's eyes, it feels as if a heavy weight is falling down from his shoulders and he finds himself grinning like an idiot.

“I love you, Nuri. I have loved you for a very long time by now and I will never love somebody the way I love you again,” he says, his voice still rough and a little bit shaky, but, as firm and secure as a declaration of love only can be.

Nuri smiles at him and this sweet smile is the most beautiful thing Marco has ever seen and it simply takes his breath away. “I love you, too, Marco. I have loved you for a rather long time, either, and I know for sure that I will never ever love anybody else the way I love you,” he says, his face suffused with his strong emotions and his voice full of happiness.

Marco pulls Nuri close, holding him tight and their heads come closer until their lips met, tenderly and passionately; and the kiss they share to seal their promise to always stay by each other's side and never part again is much sweeter and much more wonderful than any kiss they could ever have imagined in their wildest dreams.

They kiss each other with all the love, passion and longing they feel for each other and Marco knows that this kiss could never have been more perfect at any other place than here in the musty locker room of their beloved football-club, the BVB Borussia Dortmund, the place where both of them belong.


End file.
